Current events
BUPDATES *I redid this again. IT IS QUITE STUPID TO HAVE THE MAIN PAGE NOT BE THE MAIN PAGE. ALL BUPDATES ARE ON THE CURRENT EVENTS AS THEY OUGHT TO BE. - Dee Bee And I hereby approve of this message --Da Regulator *''Biofuck'' uploads old-people gay porn. Banned? No! YES. *It's been about a week since AD crashed, and no one gives a shit! Hooray! *I copied all the stuff from the old Main Page, put it into the The_Wikkle:Community_Portal and put all the BUPDATES on this page (obviously). I copied everything on the original The Wikkle then slapped on a on a redirect to the Main Page. Thus anyone coming from adiversions.com (pffft yeah right) will still get here. And any editing should still work definitely maybe. Also Yes. - Dee Bee *I talked to Dub the other day and he said he had to wait on Toonzone people to give him the information and this is taking too long and it's pissing me off and GRAAAH - Edge * Somebody tell Edge that I'm coming to Colorado to kick his ass. * Hahaha hej guyse, check out what biofag did! * Hej guyse, I also learned how to redirect pages so that we don't have to keep editing links to be case sensitive and all that shit. And I don't have to type out everything exactly when I am mentioning Yurei . * Hej, IP 70.95.64.90 has really shitty typemanship. Even with all the corrections being made, the article looks really boring and I don't want to read it because it looks boring to my eyes. Example of corrections/errors being pointed out * I AM BANNING 70.95.64.90 OKAY. >: ( I banned him for this and also for bad typemanship and because I feel like it. CURRENT EVENTS *Armadaos droped by on the new AD board. * ADcon West Coast is going to happen August 5th-6th in the Bay Area of California. (Section to be created later) * Rebuilding time is taking too long. * This is rebuilding time. Everyone has to get members to come back, okay >: ( * Bup was made an admin and everyone got mad, so the AD skype mafia met up, spammed, bitched, and apparently Rei made an ultimatum that if Bup stays admin, she leaves. So Bup was turned back into a mod. * Rei showed her tits to PSchniddy, Zack, and Max. * Captain Awesome (or similar intellectual property likenesses) will be on TV in the fall of 2007. Unfortunately it will be on NBC on a promising yet short-lived TV series called CHUCK. 'OLD CURRENT EVENTS:' * We all agree that the current forum layout is really shitty and needs to change. * The forums seem to be broken, as forum leader Jack Acid claims is the reason that he can't make me an admin. >: ( * Everyone agrees that forum users Rei Ayanami and alextrebek should be admins. Or at least one of them. * Afal is thinking of spamming JA's Inbox untill he makes Max or Rei or Both admin cause AD sucks really badly now ( HEY IT WORKED FOR MATT WILSON >:( ) * Afal is really dumb and will be banned from here if he does that because if he read the wiki, he'd know that the forums were fucked up and Jack Acid can't even touch the Admin CP. The right person to spam would probably be Matt Wilson, or make a petition for Jack Acid to give us his password. * The Decapitated Mole is made mod of all forum. * HAY GUYZ I WORKED ON INTERNET!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^ -Giga * Afal has put his inbox spam idea aside since noone really liked kill_me's luelinks forum attack either :rolleyes:. * Max, Rei and Edge are admins (i'm not sure why edge is though). 8-Bit banned and Bup is back. Can the forums get any better??? * AFAL THINKS SO!!!!